The New Alliance
by codfan211
Summary: somewhere in Africa there is a war going on between the pridelands ruled by king Simba and the outlands lead by Zira. then a new mysterious enemy that threatens them both suddenly appears in their world being followed by another force trying to stop them. so can Simba and Zira put aside their differences and trust their newfound allies or will they perish along with their lands.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi this is my very first fanfic I hope everyone likes it and leaves a review that would make me very happy :)**

**I do not own any of the lion king or command and conquer characters otherwise if I did there would be a lion king 3 or a command and conquer red alert 4 lol anyway enjoy**

* * *

It was months ever since the failure of the soviet invasion of the emperors palace. 8 months after that the rising sun invaded a top secret military base that held a machine that could transfer entire armies through time, dimensions and different universes. When the imperials stormed the base an engineer walked up to the machine inspecting it "what is

it?" one of the soldiers asked "well to my inspections it appears to be a machine capable of transporting armies to different timezones and dimensions and with this machine in the empires hands we could become the most powerful force in every universe where ever we go through time and in different worlds we most report this to emperor Yoshiro".

Later

back at the palace emperor Yoshiro was watching the war rage on an advanced map that could view the entire earth now that he has the ability to spy on the entire world the emperor chuckled while watching a soviet military base being bombed by a squadron of sea wings then a messenger came online shouting "EMPEROR!" "What is it now?" The

emperor sighed "our forces have discovered somthing very unusual in a soviet research base it appears to be a machine that can transport entire armies" the emperor thought for a moment then said "does the rising sun have complete control over it?" "yes we have managed to push back the soviets" the messenger replied "send me transportation to this research facility i wish to see it myself" said the emperor. later back at the captured soviet base a shogun battleship arrived with the emperor stepping off of it the soldier saluted him as he made his way to the base then Kenji came running up to him "emperor?" Yoshhiro shushed him and continued.

when Yoshiro made his way into the main chamber he eyeballed the machine cautiously he had never believed that the soviets could come up with a machine such as this the machine was huge and had a dozen doorways on it on top of the machine was a giant glass ball filled with some electric energy which was assumed to be tesla power. after he inspected it he ordered his troops to go inside five soldiers went in. inside the structure was a giant tunnel that was possible to fit a shogun battleship that was leading upwards to a wall then one of the soldiers said "maybe they haven't finished building it yet we better

explore the outside of the machine to see if there is anything else they built". They exited the machine and looked around then Yoshiro noticed a switch

on the machine "wait don't pull it yet it could be dangerous!" shouted Kenji but Yoshiro ignored his warning and pulled it then there was a rumbling sound coming from inside the machine.

the men rushed inside and found something amazing inside the tunnel was a glowing light as the men stepped closer they could make out a savannah like landscape. "wait a Minuit isnt that Africa?" Kenji asked then Yoshiro announced "gentlemen we have discovered something that will change the history of the rising sun today will be the first to ever conquer a dimension for our people". Then all the soldiers cheered.

* * *

somewhere at the premiers headquarters.

premier Cherdenko was overlooking some battle plans until Natasha stepped in the room "premier I have some bad news the imperials have taken the base holding the D.E.M device". WHAT! the premier shouted "the D.E.M is our latest weapon far more advanced then our vacuum imploders and if they figure out how to work it they will conquer every dimension and non of us even know what lives beyond that

thing". "how are we going to retake the base?" Natasha asked. "we wont need to" dr Zelinsky said suddenly appearing "my engineers have secretly built another D.E.M under Leningrad I can also track where the rising sun have teleported to". "Where have they teleported and how far are they?" asked Cherdenko. "Well according to my calculations it appears that they made a time jump to Africa" replied Zelinsky "then we

must deploy our forces in Leningrad and get to that machine as quickly as possible" the premier ordered.

* * *

Mean while back at the captured soviet base more shogun battleships and tanks were heading to shore with more troops and vehicals and inside the base was the machine running. Kenji was still in the main chamber eyeballing the machine with awe "commander Kenji!" Kenji turned and saw general Tatsu. "The emperor has arranged plans for you and your army to step into the portal and deploy a base there and if you find anything unusual or any soviet forces shoot first we will deploy the rest of our forces there and it will become a property of the rising sun" Tatsu said proudly "but first we must get there before the soviets

find out where we are". Kenji made his way to the portal along with some troops and a mobile construction vehical as they entered Kenji could feel himself being pulled in to a large vortex then everything went black. Kenji awoke to his men lifting him up to his feet he looked around and saw that the machine transported them to a cave of some sort behind them was the metal tunnel where they came in from

"okay where are we?" asked Kenji "well it appears that it teleported us to some cave of some sort" "yes yes I see that we are in a cave" Kenji said frustrated "I meant where are we?" "judging from the image we saw on the portal we are in Africa". "Okay then we must deploy the mcv outside and build a base understood?" "yes sir!"

It was a beautiful day in the pridelands and all the animals were gathered in front of pride rock talking and socializing while two lions Simba and Nala stood on pride rock watching the view "isn't it beautiful out" said Nala as she nuzzled close to him it had always been peaceful in the pridelands but the only things that kept Simba worried was Kiara getting into trouble and worst of all Zira and the outsiders. Kiara

was now close to her adult age then Kiara came up behind Simba "HI DADDY!" Simba jumped "Kiara be careful when you come up behind someone like that" Simba scolded "sorry daddy I was just excited" "your

always excited" said Nala "so did you catch anything?" "no I didn't" replied Kiara "there was hardly anyone out there" "well that's strange how could the lands be so isolated on a day like this?" "I don't know but this does not seem normal I have never experienced anything like it before" Nala replied then Simba thought of something "I think I know the problem" said Simba "something must be scaring them off maybe its

the outsiders again". then Simba called out "Zazu!" the prides majordomo flew over "yes sire". "there has been strange activity that there has been no sign of any animals outside of the pridelands we need you to scout the savannah and find any evidence of whats going on" "yes sire I will search out as much as I can" the bird flew from pride rock to the savannah it felt good for him to get out and feel the wind run

against him then something very unusual caught his eye "wait a minute are those dragonflies?" there was a swarm of them heading toward Zazu "HEY!" he called out but non of them answered Zazu thought he

couldn't hear them because of the loud clattering coming from their wings then they all sped past Zazu nearly knocking him out of the air "what?" Zazu said "they did not look like any type of dragonflies that I know" then he moved on. Zazu was beginning to get tired from flying until he saw a horde of rhino running the strangest thing that Zazu saw was that they were running as if they were trying to get away

from something Zazu flew up to them "what seems to be the rush?" the rhino stopped and replied "there is something strange going on and it frightened my mate and my son" "what was it?" "it all started with me and my herd we were just walking in the savannah and something came at us I don't know what it was at first but it looked like some sort of primate or monkey like". "wait hold on did you say primate?" "yes it must have been I was just getting a drink of water out of a puddle then something came out of the ground in front of me there were five of them they were carrying some sort of object that shot out this

light that melted things they killed two of my friends and we couldn't stand against them so we ran after that we began to see strange things we kept seeing giant birds that would make this loud noise that would hurt our ears". "I better report this to the king" said Zazu. "okay see you later!"

when Zazu returned he told Simba everything the rhino had told them. "So your saying that there are hairless ape like creatures roaming the savannah melting things with lights?" "well that's what the rhino told me and when I was flying I saw a swarm of dragonflies that didn't look anything like a dragonfly" Zazu replied "then what did they look like?" asked Simba "they were huge like really big unlike any other dragonfly should and they had these lights flashing on them". "Hmm this is very unusual I don't think that a dragonfly would be glowing like that" "yeah and what were dragonflies doing out in the savannah at

this time of day anyway?" Nala asked "I don't know" then Simba walked up to the edge of priderock and roared "listen up everyone!" all the animals drew their attention towards Simba and looked up "there is something strange going on outside the pridelands so I advise that everyone stays in the pridelands until we can find out whats going on understood?" all the animals nodded and returned to their activities with worry going through their heads.

* * *

It was very hot and dry in the outlands there was barely any water and nearly any animals roamed the lands many lions were hungry and thirsty and it was very hot. there in a cave in the termite hills was the home to a family that was banished from the pridelands because they followed in scars footsteps the members of this family are Zira, Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani.

Kovu stood on top of a rock while Zira circled him revenge and hatred went through her mind she thought about scar and the day when Simba banished her and her family to this hell hole. "look at you grown up" she said to him she circled him some more "for years I have trained you to avenge your father its been years since that wrenched Simba has banished us now what is your destiny?" Zira asked in a menacing voice. Kovu replied "I will avenge scar" "good" replied Zira soon when the time is ready we will plan our attack an-" but then there was a loud rumbling sound that shook the cave "EARTHQUAKE!" yelled Nuka who was standing behind a corner watching them "Nuka I told you to stay outside" Zira scolded him "whats that sound?" Kovu asked curiously "I don't know son but it doesnt sound good". Zira and her

two sons went outside and saw something very alien to them they looked up and saw strange giant bird like creatures being followed by a swarm of dragonflies. "!Ahhhhh MY EARS!" Nuka complained "what is that mother?" "I don't know Kovu I've seen many birds but not that big". "are they even birds? their wings arnt even flapping and they are still in the air" Nuka said raising his voice. just then one of the dragonflys flew right down to Ziras face Zira eyeballed it as it just stood there in the air staring at her "umm hello" Zira said. then Zira began to swat at the dragonfly but it moved side by side "GET OFF ME!" Zira said angrily Kovu began to help Zira swat the creature away while Nuka just stood there laughing "wait whats that!" Nuka shouted. Strange box like things with a red circle on the front of them pulled up and

stopped with primate like creatures coming out the front of them one of the creatures approached Zira holding a glowing stick in his hands "who are you?" Zira asked then he turned to one of his men Shinobi: "did that lion just speak to me?" Imperial warrior: "I think it wants to know who you are". "are you stupid?" of course you can understand us" said Zira the creature looked at the three lions with an angry expression

"you dare to insult me?" "your the one who insulted us you stupid monkey!" Kovu shot back "THATS ENOUGH! I will kill you for this". Then all the other lions came and gathered around growling at the creatures "ATTACK!" Zira ordered, the creatures charged at them with glowing sticks and weapons that shot out bolts of light, Vitani who was hiding behind a rock jumped out and pounced on one of the creatures. just then a strange light in the sky appeared.

* * *

Natasha looked out of the window of her Kirov airship and saw imperial forces shooting at something but couldn't make out what they were shooting at down below there were shinobi imperial warriors, sudden transports and tsunami tanks and swarms of burst drones "what are they shooting at?" Natasha heard Olegs voice from the radio "I don't know it could be the locals living here" she replied "well if its locals we should help them maybe they will provide us with information about this place". Natasha thought for a moment "I agree if we help them maybe they will help us we will deploy our troops here and do not use the kirovs to bomb this place there could be civilians and another thing keep an eye on the ship Oleg im going down there". "wait you cant be serious" Oleg said surprised "the men will need my will".

Natasha roped down with several conscripts and apocalypse tanks being dropped off Natasha shot at a few imperial soldiers and ran for cover then a tsunami tank drove up in front of Natasha she quickly pulled out her laser designator and painted it over the tank and some rockets came and blew it up she looked around behind the rock she was taking cover by and saw soviet conscripts and tanks shooting at the imperials she got up and lazered more vehicals then she jumped on top of a tsunami tank and threw a grenade inside the hatch jumped off hearing an explosion and some men scream. a swarm of burst drones latched on to an apocalypse tank and exploded destroying the tank then some mig fighters came in and blew up the sea wings more conscripts ran past Natasha along with some tesla troopers.

Natasha got up and joined them "move comrades!" just then she felt the ground shaking and loud thumping she looked up and saw a king oni staring right down at her the giant robots eyes lit up but a squadron of twinblades fired rockets on it "we need more air support now!" Oleg called on Nastashas field radio migs, twinblades, and all ground forces were firing on the oni until it finally exploded and all the imperial forces retreated. "I really hate those giant robots" Oleg complained.

"who are you!" Natasha suddenly heard an unfamiliar womans voice and turned around to find several lions staring at her and her fellow comrades "did one of those lions just talk to us?" a conscript named Petrov asked "hello!" Natasha called out "im not going to ask you again who are you and what do you want from us?" Natasha was shocked as she saw one of the lions speak to her the lionesses fur had a dark yellow or light peach colouring to it and had a dark strip on its head and had yellow eyes. Natasha responded to it as if it was a human "my name is Natasha and these are my fellow comrades our species are called humans" "okay" one of the lions replied

"but who were the humans that were attacking us before?" "the ones that attacked you were called the rising sun empire". "wait the rising sun empire whats that?" "the rising sun is a faction that plans on civilising the world but in a harsh way they are ruled by emperor Yoshiro a cruel man focused on his own belief". "Now he threatens to take over your world and you might not like it very much". "then why are you here?" the lioness asked "we are here to stop the rising sun from achiving their goal in taking over this world we are called the soviet union". "**SO, VEE, IT UNION?" **one of the lions said puzzled "I have never heard that word in my life". Natasha didn't want to tell them too much about the USSR so she stated "the soviet union focuses on keeping the imperials from succeeding".

"anyway are there other humans here?" "no" The lioness replied "the only humans we ever saw were the rising sun". "so animals are the only population?" the lions backed away in fear as an apocalypse tank drove up and stopped next to Natasha from on top of the tank a man stepped out "you talking to animals?" Oleg chuckled as he clumsly clambered off his tank "okay this here is Oleg and your?" Zira the lioness replied and these are my sons Kovu and Nuka and this is my daughter Vitani" they stood there nervously "what TALKING LIONS!" Oleg said surprised "in our world animals don't talk" "what is that big thing that you were inside of?" Kovu asked "why this is an apocalypse tank one of the most powerful fighting machines the soviet union has to offer its what we use in battle".

"So what do we do now?" Oleg asked "well first the premier said that we have to build a base and increase our army then we must wipe out the rising sun and report anything unusual to him" Natasha replied. "but are you sure the premier will believe us when we tell him that this world is ruled by talking animals?" "I doubt it Oleg" Natasha replied "for now we will just have stay here until the base is constructed". "wait what do you mean build a base?" Zira asked interrupting Natashas conversation with Oleg "well first we will set up our structures which you might call caves". "why do you need to set up these caves?" asked Vitani "these caves will provide us with more war machines and men to push back the rising sun you will see once we set them up".

* * *

**Okay im done with this chapter I hope everyone enjoyed it I know the grammer might be a bit bad but this is my very first fanfic so please every one review id really appreciate it thank you! and I will come out with the next chapter soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Hi everyone sorry i took so long i had to take the time to correct the grammer mistakes in the first chapter so here enjoy! also if your reading this chapter again you will notice that I corrected the grammar errors and added more content to this chapter since it wasent very long.**

* * *

Kenji was observing the base that the rising sun have built outside the cave in the savannah. "COMMANDER!" "I have some bad news the soviets have arrived here with their forces they have overrun our troops at the termite hills!" "What! How is it possible that the soviets are here? that was the only time machine they had". "Maybe that one was just a prototype?" An engineer stated, "it could have been maybe they had another one built somewhere we must strike swiftly if we are to drive the soviet forces off of this world". Then a voice called out "commander! We have a prisoner that might have useful information for us" "good bring him to me the two warriors brought the prisoner face to face with Kenji "wait a minute thats a lion!" The lion s fur had a dark orange colouring to it but couldn't tell what eye colour because it was blindfolded and its legs were bond/tied together with steel cuffs and looked beaten it lay on its side and was breathing heavily. The guard that was carrying it took off the blindfold revealing its eyes, the lions eyes were green. The guard lightly jabbed its side with his gun "start speaking!" The guard snapped. The lion rose its head and uttered "what do you want from me?" Kenji was surprised after hearing the predatory cat speak to him and so were

the guards surrounding him "you will tell me everything i need to know now where are the soviets located?" Kenji asked sternly "i will tell you nothing!" The lion shot back weakly Kenji grabbed the lion by the scruff of its neck and put his katana up to its throat "if i don't get an answer from you i will cut your throat out and use your carcass as a trophy" Kenji was beginning to violently push the blade into the lions skin. "OKAY! OKAY!" the lion shouted "when i was at termite hills i overheard a human saying somthing about building a base there before your men grabbed me!" "Good kitty" Kenji said evily as he patted the lion lightly on the head "take him away and put him in solitary we could use him for further information".

It was 2 hours after the lions interrogation with Kenji. he knew there was more information that he could pry from that lion. one of the interrogator's reported that the lions name was Waka. "I have news to report to you sir" a guard stated, "state your report!" Kenji ordered, "the lion prisoner that we have been interrogating said there to be this place ruled by these other talking lions what they call priderock". "Priderock?" "yes its ruled by a population of lions called pridelanders, the main ruler of this place is ruled by a king lion named Simba". "what about the other side of these lands?" Kenji asked "well the other half is what these lions call the outlands it is said to be a deserted wasteland where rogue lions are sent to when they get banished". "can you tell me the name of the ruler?" "we know her name but the prisoner hasent stated about her main BIO yet he doesent seem to know". "all we know is that the rulers name is Zira". "is there any connection between these two rulers?" "well there seems to be some sort of conflict

going on between the pridelanders and the outlanders", "like what?" Kenji asked curiously "its believed that the outlanders want to have access back to the pridelands because the outlands lack the resources for them to survive it consists of a dry desert like land with barely any water and animal population because its too hot and the only animals populating the outlands are the exiled lions and in the pridelands there are a number of watering holes filled with water and there are plenty of animals to hunt and unfortionatly for the outlanders", "so the pridelanders seem to have it the easy way but that doesent matter much to the great rising sun empire both sides of this world need to be wiped out so we can build our bases, our cities and our livestock we must prepare our forces so we can eliminate the soviet invaders they are the ones that matter the most" "understood sir I will begin the preparations of our forces right now, the engineer stated.

* * *

At the outlands many lions watched in amazement while strange cave like structures were instantly being built and rising out of the ground many soviet vehicle's consisting of hammer tanks, bullfrog APCs and apocalypse tanks rolled in a single file line out of the war factory. dozens of wasp like machines called twinblade helicopters flew by. Commander Oleg was sitting with some lions briefly telling them about humans and how they fight their wars and the war machines and stuff that they build and this and that blah blah blah. Natasha was looking for Zira but couldn't find her anywhere so she decided to check the cave. as she made her way in she heard a conversation taking place and could make out "I know how you feel Kovu but they're the only ones we can trust right now and your training is still incomplete and your father is depending on you to become king" "but mother don't you see what these humans are capable of?" "Kovu I don't want to hear any more about this out of you understand!" "yes mother" then Kovu walked out of the cave. "Zira?" she called out "Natasha? I didn't see you there" "what were you

guys talking about in here?" "its non of your concern" Zira replied offended. "what do you want?" she asked. Natasha leaned against the cave wall and crossed her arms "well I just wanted to know more about you" Natasha replied "like what?" "well for starters I would like to know what you guys do for a living". Zira sighed and said "well first we hunt for food which we always do because we can barley find anything in this wasteland" "then why don't you go outside of these dry lands and go where there are actually animals to hunt?" Natasha asked suddenly Zira was beginning to experience a flash back she saw her mates body on the ground with bite marks and it was torn open she stood there in the rain filled with rage, revenge, and hatred then it skipped to where Simba banished her and her family. "Zira! Zira!" she suddenly heard Natashas voice and quickly snapped out of her flashback. Zira was breathing heavily and had tears in her eyes Natasha was clicking her fingers next to Ziras left ear "Zira? are you alright?" she looked at Natasha breathing heavily "a long time ago we used to live in the pridelands there were plenty of animals to hunt and lots of watering holes to drink from" "what happened?" Natasha asked "it all started when that wrecnched so called king Simba murdered someone I truly loved his name was Scar then after he was

killed Simba banished us all to the outlands where we had to fight just to survive that's why I want him dead". "I know how you feel Zira but revenge doesent solve anything" "what do you mean by that?" asked Zira "let me tell you a story about someone I knew from a long time ago his name was Ivan Petrenko" "what happened to him?" Zira asked curiously "during the war when we were fighting against the allied nations there was this man that Ivan wanted dead because this man killed his brother in battle and Ivan was hunting him for 3 years then when he finally found him and got his revenge he still felt anger and depression inside of him so he killed himself 3 months after that". Zira was surprised after hearing this "you see Zira revenge doesent change anything and it wont bring Scar back the only thing that will get Simba to despair is when karma gets him back and karma is something that happens when someone is forceful and aggressive towards others, its the thing that bites us back when we sin and it happens to humans a lot". Zira thought for a moment "so your saying I should let go of my past?" Natasha nodded "well I doubt that will even be possible you see Simba is an ignorant stone hearted dictator who judges on others about what they believe in he could banish anyone who gives the slightest damn about Scar".

"I understand what you and your pride are going through but as you can see everyones going through hard times even me and Oleg and really Zira even when there is an enemy lurking around threatening to destroy both you and Simba would your revenge plot even matter to you?" Natasha asked "I see what you mean Natasha but I don't know how we can win this with Simba standing right beside us". "okay Zira? how about this try not to think about Simba and don't think about Scar only focus on whats going on right now". Zira swallowed "okay I will try" "good" Natasha replied "and im sorry that Simba killed Scar I would have felt the same way if I lost someone I truly loved" after hearing what Natasha had said Zira was beginning to feel a lot much better now Zira smiled "thank you Natasha it has been a long time since anyone has ever said something like that to me" Natasha kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Zira and hugged her tightly this seemed kind of ackward to Natasha but she didn't care she could hear Zira sobbing quietly after a few minutes they let go "you feel better now" Natasha asked Zira nodded "I have a plan and Zira I know your not going to like this but we are in situation far more important right now we need to form an alliance to defeat the rising sun otherwise if we don't they will kill and destroy everything in their path and populate your lands with their people". Zira thought for a moment and sighed "okay I agree to these terms but Simba may never believe you if you go there and tell him that you came from the outlands he will think that your one of us and kill you".

"well Simba doesent know about the dangers because we need to find a way to get him to open up to us if he cant see the truth then we must present it to him ourselves and I have a plan" "whats your plan?" Zira asked "first I will send Oleg and some of our men to the pridelands to see if he can negotiate with the king he will tell him everything that's going on and maybe he will believe us". "sounds like a perfect idea said Zira".

* * *

King Simba was overlooking the Pridelands while the bright African sun rested in the sky shining down on the pridelands his thoughts were focused on his father Mufasa who was no longer with him he also had his mind on his daughter and how she was becoming queen. Kiara was at one of the watering holes getting a drink she had her mind set on a lion that she had met a long time ago when she was a cub she remembered the day when she first met him the lions fur had a brownish or sort of black coating the lions name was Kovu. just then she heard a noise coming from a bush "Hello!" Kiara called out then out of the bush stepped a primate monkey like creature the creature was hairless but was wearing some sort of material that covered his skin the material that he had on was coloured in a light brown and

had a red thing on the top right and the material that covered his torso and legs were colured in something that almost resembled the color of a forest, the creature was holding some sort of stick that had an orange thing on the end of it "um hi" Kiara said sounding shy the creature jumped and pointed the object at her she noticed that he was being followed by another group of primate creatures. "Are these your lands?" the creature asked "yes these lands are what everyone around here calls the pridelands" "oh the creature replied do you know whos in charge of this place? we would really like to meet him" Kiara thought that it would be best not to tell the thing that she was the kings daughter so she said "his name is Simba you can find him up on that rock over there" Kiara pointed with her paw the creature looked and said "thank you!" "no problem" replied Kiara.

Simba was walking with his wife Nala until Zazu came flying in "Sire I have something to report!" "state your report!" "a strange creature has entered the pridelands and is heading towards priderock" "oh you mean a visitor?" "I dont know there are other creatures with him and I never seen them before" "what does this creature look like?" Simba asked "it looks like some sort of hairless monkey or baboon standing up straight and his body was covered with something" "maybe we should go meet them suggested Nala" "I don't know they could be from the outlands but just to be safe I will go see if I can talk to them" said Simba.

Oleg was walking over to priderock with a group of five conscripts with him "hey Commander why couldn't we just take the tank?" Petrov asked "because it could attract too much attention". the men continued to walk and they saw something amazing ahead of them was a giant rock that was almost the size of a building and in front of it was a crowd of animals consisting of zebras, rhinos, cheetahs, antelope, and many others "its beautiful" Petrenko exclaimed "this must be the place that the lion chick was talking about" said Oleg "well we better approach with caution" when they entered all the animals looked at them strange, the cheetahs were growling at them and other animals were eyeballing them as if they were about to attack Olegs men pointed their weapons at them Oleg quickly observed them to stand down. then a lion came down from the rock with some lionesses the lions fur was a sort of yellow colour and had a

light brown mane "are you in charge of the pridelands?" Oleg asked the lion replied "yes my name is Simba I am the king of the pridelands our majordomo saw you and your friends approach our lands" "well nice to meet you my name is Oleg and these are my men Petrov, Kudrenko, Ivan, Nikita, and Sergei". Simba slowly walked over and sniffed Oleg and smelled outsider on him "so where are you from?" Simba asked "we came from Russia" "Russia? I have never heard of such a place and if your lying I can tell that you came from the outlands". "well yeah but we arnt really from the

outlands but we came here because we have something really important to talk to you about" "like what?" Simba asked "the outlands is under attack by a new enemy called the rising sun" "and your helping the outsiders?" "yes we are and if we don't help them the rising sun will do the same to your lands". "can you describe this rising sun to me?"

Oleg quickly went over about the rising sun and the soviet union and told Simba what was happening in their world. Simba was amazed and shocked after hearing this "okay Simba you might not like this but we need to make an alliance so we can stop the rising sun otherwise we wont stand a chance and they will take over everything" Simba thought for a moment and agreed "I think that will be a great solution" Simba said then all the animals around them had a look of shock on their faces after hearing what Simba just said "but first we need to set up our structures close to priderock so we can establish our forces" Simba nodded "alright but I would like to ask you some questions" "sure" replied Oleg "what are you and what is that thing you are carrying?" "we are called humans and this" Oleg presented his AK47 assault rifle. "this is something that can hurt you watch" Oleg fired the weapon and all the animals jumped at the sound. "its called a gun and it shoots these projectiles called bullets and when they hit the

target that the weapon is being aimed at the bullet will tear through the victims skin and kill them depending on where it hits but the rising sun has weapons that are way more different then ours their weapons fire out this light that burns through the victims skin". Simba was once again amazed by this "wow I could never have imagined something so bent on hurting someone that bad I thought humans were just an urban legend" said Simba "well in your world they probably are but where we came from is a place where animals don't talk their language is different". "whats it like in your world?" asked Simba **(I don't really know much about command and conquer so far I only played red alert 3 just to let you know)** Oleg told Simba how they're wars started and what its like living in the human world. "see what I mean Simba if we don't stop them right now your world could end up just like ours" "so where do we start?" asked Simba first we need to set up our forces and then we find out the location on where they are located and we attack".

* * *

**oh hey there my good friends sorry I took so long to post this yeah I know this chapter may not have been as long as the last one but I just wanted all the characters to get to know each other and I will probably make the next chapter more interesting like I said I don't know that much about the command and conquer series but iv just played red alert three so please give my story a review and show some good love for it I would be really appreciated by this and thanks to everyone for reading it I put a lot of work and thought into it so remember what I told you before this is my very first fanfic so please go easy on me :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello everyone whats up? yeah I know I know I kept you all waiting and im really sorry I know how much you all love playing the command and conquer series and watching the lion king movies but its just that I had a lot of stuff to get done for school and I had a really bad cold lately and I swear im not making that up just for an excuse for taking so long anyway after your hard work of being really patient for me you have earned the third chapter :) now enjoy ;)**

* * *

Premier Cherdenko was at the main headquarters waiting for any news from Natasha and just then a beeping sound was coming from the his monitor screen above him he quickly hit the response button and saw Natasha appear on screen "Premier! I have news to report to you "I see he replied "one of your scouts came back to me and told me everything you have experienced so I just want to know what the rising sun are doing in Africa "well it appears that the rising sun want to populate it with their cities and people but there are other locals here that rightfully own this place " The USSR has no interest in that place and you should be preparing your forces to defeat the rising sun and not making peace negotiations with a bunch of talking lions who have nothing to do with this whole operation". "I understand that premier its just that maybe we could make an alliance with these creatures and they will help us defeat the rising sun" Natasha replied "fine do whatever you like I don't care how you plan on eliminating them I just want the rising sun out and dealt with immediately understood!" "Yes Premier we will begin operations momentarily".

Natasha switched off the portable monitor "who were you talking to?" Nuka asked "oh that was our leader" "your leader?" "yes we call him our premier he runs our homeland Nuka was confused by the word premier "what's his name?" Nuka asked "well his name is Cherdenko but our people call him premier Cherdenko" "so uh what's that thing your holding?" "its a tool that we use to contact our commanders from far distances" "wow you can actually do that?" Nuka asked sounding exited Natasha nodded "oh that reminds me!" Natasha had completely forgotten that she had to contact Oleg and tell him to come back to the termite hills she quickly opened up the field monitor radio and punched in his number then began waiting for a response "hello who is this?" Oleg's face appeared on the screen Nuka who was standing behind Natasha flinched as he saw the device come to life "this is Natasha" "oh hey there!" Oleg was right in the middle of an animal crowd making it difficult for Natasha to hear him because of all the noise "did you speak to the king?" Natasha asked "yes I told him everything and he agrees" "good because now I need you to report back here there's matters we need to discuss" oh sure I will be right there!" Natasha nodded and switched off the device.

* * *

Back at the pridelands Oleg and his men were getting ready to leave until Kiara stopped them "leaving so soon?" she asked "yeah our comrades want me back there because they need my tank driving skills "what's a tank?" Kiara asked Oleg pointed over to the massive apocalypse tank that was parked next to the cave he was standing in "oh yeah now I know what that is" "well I need to get going now see you later" Oleg began climbing into his tank but Kiara suddenly knocked him off and had him pinned to the ground "HEY! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID CAT!" "just one more thing" "fine what is it then"? "why are you so desperate into helping those filthy outsiders?" Kiara asked "because the outlands wont stand a chance against the rising sun and only we have the power to stop them" "then what about us?" Kiara asked "well when we first came here we saw the

rising sun attacking and slaughtering what we thought to be other humans but when we got our forces down there it turns out that" Oleg quickly rolled to the right side and then he had Kiara pinned to the ground "the animals in these lands can actually talk but in our world they don't and the outsiders can understand us and so can you, Zira and the outlanders were the first to open up to us but you and your pridelanders, I don't know who you lions think you are but this is they're home and you had to banish them just because of your personal beliefs" "I see what you mean Oleg but the only reason our king banished them is because they have done things to us that we didn't like" "okay Kiara I see what you mean and I understand but have they ever tried apologizing to the king?" "umm yes but our king couldn't forgive them so he just banished them all to the outlands" Kiara replied "does your king even know what its like living in the outlands?" Oleg asked" Kiara didn't say anything and just shook her head then he let go of the lioness and just walked away he thought about what he said to Kiara.

Oleg was looking for his men he was in the main cave of pride rock "OW!" Oleg heard a voice and realized that he had stepped on a lionesses tail "my apologies he said Oleg walked out of the cold cave. In the grassy plains where all the animals gathered were buildings, turrets, and different soviet vehicals and men were stationed there just as planned. Then Oleg saw Simba "hey Oleg if your looking for your friends they're sitting next to the river near the side of the rock" "leaving so soon?" he asked "yeah I have to help my men stationed back at the outlands" "why not stay with us instead of having to live out in that dry hot wasteland? you've already given them all the help they needed" "well yes they may be protected from the rising sun but they are not protected from the lack of food and water do you even know what kind of hell you put them through?" "well I understand what your saying Oleg but why would this rising sun enemy of yours be so centered on attacking the outlands? theres nothing there and the outsiders have nothing that the rising sun can take from them".

"The rising sun isn't just after the outlands Simba they want to take all of Africa" Simba was confused "its what humans call the lands that you live in" Oleg explained anyway how did the outsiders get banished "well first when the outsiders used to live here they used to be called pridelanders" "what happened to them" Oleg asked "first they did evil things to our lands that disrespected our pride" Simba replied "like what kind of things" asked Oleg "a long time ago I was a young cub it all started when my uncle Scar killed my father I was in the elephant graveyard and I was being chased by a herd of wildbeast and hyenas until my father came and saved me from being crushed, then he jumped onto a cliff and was trying to get his way up and there was my uncle face to face with my father he was begging for him to help him up but Scar wanted my father dead so he pushed him down into the buffalo herd, after that I was chased by hyenas but I couldn't fight them off because I was only a cub back then so I just ran for my life and there was no one left to rule priderock so my uncle Scar became king and ruled priderock himself and he allowed the hyenas to move in the pridelanders but they were very harsh and horrible to us, when I grew up I met with my friend Nala and she told me what was happening.

First I refused to go back to the pridelands because I thought everyone would accuse me of my fathers death my father was the old king of priderock but Scar wanted to be king and he was angry at my father, but I had some sort of vision of what really happened because at first I didn't know that my uncle Scar killed my father so I pounced on him and a huge fight started taking place between the hyenas and the lionesses so while we were fighting he told me that the hyenas were the enemy and we should be fighting them but I knew he was lying to me so I pushed Scar down a cliff and was killed by hyenas who were actually listening to our conversation and thought Scar betrayed them so the hyenas killed him. After that I banished all who believed in Scar because we thought they might do the same thing I banished his mate Zira and his cubs because I knew that one of Ziras cubs were going to become king so we formed the outlands and separated the savannah into two halfs dividing both the pride and the outlands from each other and banished all those who worshipped Scar there". Oleg was shocked after hearing this "Okay Simba I see what you mean but can you at least let the outlanders come into the pridelands so they can get food and water its not like they will hurt anyone as long as they take the food back to the outlands they barely have any animals to hunt there and theres no watering holes the outlanders are starving to death". Simba thought about what Oleg had told him "I understand Oleg and if I were in the same position that Zira was in I would have felt the same way but theres outlanders that try to sneak into the pridelands and attack us".

"Well maybe the only reason the outlanders are planning attacks on your lands because the outlanders want their land that was once their home back they grew up here you know so maybe if you at least give them a chance to come back and apologize and maybe Zira will take you off her hit list if you tell her what really happened because when humans are being treated in a harsh way by someone thats ruling them humans get angry and war breaks out and that ruler ends up being overthrown, many wars have happened because of that in human history theres been the American civil war, world war one, world war two, , the Vietnam war, and many other events where many humans have lost their lives". Simba was astonished by Olegs information "Oleg im really surprised by this he said maybe your right I could let the outsiders come in just to hunt but as long as they don't try to attack us" Oleg smiled "thank you Simba I really appreciate it" just then Oleg heard the air raid alarm go off "COMMANDER!" we are being attacked!" one of Olegs scouts ran up to him "quick prepare the defences" Oleg said to his fellow comrades "I will go rally the lionesses" Simba said running off "you and your humans can keep them busy" Oleg ran to the edge of priderock and saw an army of imperial warriors and shinobi charging at them brandishing swords, and firing their weapons Oleg turned on his comm to contact Natasha, she came up on the screen "Oleg where are you? "im very sorry Natasha but we are being attacked and we need assistance".

"Okay Oleg I will send you some air support we will be there soon" "WELL HURRY UP! or else the imperials will tear this place apart" he turned off the comm and grabbed his AK47 he ran down below the rock where the fight was taking place he fired his weapon killing a few imperial soldiers one of the shinobi got close to Oleg and swung his katana at him but Oleg ducked and dodged it and quickly got out his knife and sliced the shinobis neck then another imperial soldier ran at him but a bolt of lightning hit him and Oleg saw the soldier get dissolved into nothing he turned around and saw a tesla trooper and some soviet forces then he heard roaring coming from behind him he looked and saw an army of lions and lionesses charge from behind him the lionesses ran and pounced on the imperial soldiers and slash at them ripping out their necks Oleg was looking for Simba but couldn't find him three hammer tanks came out and began firing this perked up Olegs spirits until he saw some tsunami tanks and imperial artillery, the artillery fire rained down into the open field and hit the ground sending several conscripts and lionesses flying, an apocalypse tank exploded next to Oleg causing him to cover his ears, a line of tankbusters came up from the ground and began firing at the lionesses tearing through them as if they were butter the lionesses retreated not standing a chance Oleg ran for cover behind the burning wreckage of a bullfrog apc laser fire was coming from all directions and Oleg heard an explosion right above him he rolled aside before getting crushed to death by a twinblade helicopter that just got shot out of the sky he fired his weapon until he was completely out of ammo he ran to the next position and covered his face as he ran into a smoke filled area his eyes were beginning to burn as he coughed and everything started to go black.

Oleg awoke and found himself being dragged by some lions and soviet troopers "OLEG! OLEG! WAKE UP!" Ivan began shaking him "we need a medic now!" "no its okay im fine Oleg said and realised that he was on Simbas back Simba gently put him down on the ground "what happened?" he asked "you just blacked out from all the smoke don't worry your going to be fine" "where are the reinforcements?" he asked "they should be here soon right now we need to use whatever we got" Oleg got onto his feet "we need to take out their artillery we must work together" wait whats that?" Simba asked all the soviet troops and lionesses looked up and saw sea wings swoop in firing off some sort of blue light that exploded on contact some bullfrog transports were firing at the enemy aircraft. then more lionesses charged at the row of imperial warriors pouncing and clawing at them Simba was fighting off several imperial warriors and shinobi one of the warriors ran towards Simba but Simba slashed at him knocking the soldier out he bit a soldier on the arm and threw him into one of his men, a soldier jumped on top of Simba and tried to stab him but a lioness came and knocked the soldier off of him it was his daughter Kiara "daddy are you okay?" "yeah im fine thank you for your help Kiara but you shouldn't be here its too dangerous" "this is my fight too and im not going to let you shelter me queen or no queen" Simba didn't have time to argue with her "okay Kiara but please be careful your my daughter and our future queen and I cant afford to lose you I know I have been too protective but its just that your very important to our family" "lets do this" said Kiara. Simba roared and then an army of lionesses and other animals consisting of rhinos and elephants came charging at the frontlines some elephants ran into a sudden transport knocking it over a tsunami tank had its cannon fixed onto a group of lionesses but a twinblade helicopter fired rockets at the tank and destroyed it then the charging lionesses jumped over the wreckage and made their way into the sudden transports and killed the men sitting inside some lions even managed to get inside a tsunami tank and kill the driver. just then mig fighters came and shot down the imperial fighters and coming from the north were Kirov airships when they got close a barrage of bombs came raining from the kirovs hitting the artillery and the imperial forces the lionesses watched in amazement as the giant flying machines laid waste to anything below them even Simba was impressed.

"need some assistance?" Oleg heard Natasha over his field radio "you sure took your sweet time to get here I thought you were going to leave us all to die!" "im sorry but it takes a while to build an army" Natasha replied suddenly the screen on the radio cut to static and showed a man on the screen "greetings soviet scum" the man said "who are you!" Oleg demanded "my name is commander Kenji one of the empires greatest commanders I see you have driven off our invasion force but that wont stop us" "oh so you thought that was the only D.E.M machine we had? we have already built up our forces and there will be no more hiding for you" Kenji smirked at Oleg "oh really comrade you think your the only one with a military superpower? we have way more reinforcements then you can imagine" "well that dosent matter anyway you may have defeated us at your palace grounds but you wont defeat us here we'll see how your luck holds once we find you and crush you beneath our feet" "I will see you in great despair once we are finished with you" the man switched off his comm "who was that?" Simba asked "that was one of the rising suns commanders his name is Kenji hes the one who planned the attack on your home" "well he shouldn't be too far the lionesses might be able to sense their stronghold" Simba suggested Oleg thought about the plan "hmm it could work if we plan it perfectly the imperials could be hiding anywhere and they could have expanded" "we'll see Oleg right now we need to see if we can maybe negotiate with the outsiders after all I still don't trust Zira" Oleg frowned "I don't know how this will work but its something we must do now heres the plan the outsiders and the pridelanders can meet up in the middle of the outlands and the pridelands and me and Natasha can help sort things out if anything goes wrong" "I agree said" Simba after all the enemy of our enemy is our friend" "now you've got it" Oleg said getting excited.

* * *

Zira was at the elephant graveyard watching the scene ahead of her she was in one of the caves that had the small boilers that shot out the green hot gases many lions were preparing themselves and sharpening their claws on the rocks and soviet soldiers were exercising and doing push ups while others were cleaning their weapons and checking their ammunition a row of trucks came driving by carrying some sort of cargo Natasha had explained everything to Zira so now she knows whats going on, soviet scientists also discovered that they can use the cave boilers to produce more energy for the generators and the reactors making it easy for vehicle production and to provide power for the outpost that the soviet union set up in the outlands near termite hills and the other base in the elephant graveyard but they cant seem to find a way to get it connected to the base they set up in the pridelands Vitani came into the cave and approached her mother "mother whats going on?" she asked "we must be prepared for this upcoming fight if we are to defeat the rising sun Natasha said that they have a main base set up somewhere" "is it true that we are making an alliance with the pridelanders?" Vitani asked "yes I don't like this idea either but if we don't work together the rising sun will wipe us off the face of Africa we may have the soviets on our side but we still need to work as a team" Zira replied.

Oleg and Natasha arrived at the elephant graveyard stepping off of a twinblade helicopter Natasha and Oleg talked about the plan as they made their way to the cave "so the king agrees?" Natasha asked "yes I spoke to him he said that he will have to make a peace negotiation with Zira before we can plan our attack our spies report that the imperials have an outpost set up somewhere its not their main base but they said that it could be used as an air base so maybe if we destroy that it will weaken their airforce" Oleg replied "good there might be some intel there as well but first we need to make the peace negotiation and get our forces". "Understood" Oleg replied "I will rally our forces immediately" Natasha entered the cave and saw Zira and her daughter talking she approached them "yes Vitani Kovu is still going to be following your fathers footsteps but we cant do anything else until we have Yoshiro and his army destroyed" the two lionesses noticed Natasha and Oleg "oh hi" Vitani said "Zira I have some news our spies located an imperial base somewhere near the outlands" Natasha reported "really could it be their main base" Zira asked "it might not be but it appears to be one of their air bases" "air base?" Zira had no idea what an air base was "its where the rising sun keep all their flying machines" Natasha explained "you know the big loud bird like things" "yes I see what you mean but I think I know a way we could find it" "whats your plan then?" Oleg asked "well first I could send out some of my spies and see if they can find this airbase" "that could work but first we need to make a peace negotiation with the pridelands" "you must be joking" said Zira "I had a talk with king Simba earlier" said Oleg "really? what did he say?" well he said that we could make a peace negotiation he agrees but as long as you don't try to attack him" Zira sighed "alright Oleg but only because its our only option" "good" Natasha said feeling relieved "Simba said he will meet us at priderock but we need to be careful not to try anything stupid".

Simba stood in the open field in front of priderock with an army of lionesses by his side "okay everyone listen up! when you see the outsiders approaching do not attack I will do the negotiating I just need you to keep watch in case any of them do anything suspicious !UNDERSTOOD!" the lionesses nodded then they saw a crowd heading towards them the lionesses got into a fighting stance and growled but Simba kept his cool as the outsiders approached them along with some soviet forces the outsiders stopped and looked at them with extreme hate in their eyes the pridelanders gave them the same stare as well then Zira came out of the crowd and approached him the pridelanders grew even more aggressive but Simba remained calm and had his eyes locked right onto Zira. Kovu came out of the crowd with a human riding on his back it was Natasha "Simba!" Zira said in her menacing voice when she usually spoke to him "Zira your not welcome here but the only reason we're doing this is because our lands are in great danger" Zira laughed "you know Simba if non of this was happening right now I would tear you apart right on the spot" "hey hey no need to fight" Oleg said appearing out of the crowd "Olegs right Zira we cant win like this we are in dark times right now and we need each others aid" all the lions on each side roared and growled at each other "shhh quiet!" Zira said to them "okay here is the deal Zira if you promise that you wont hurt anyone I will let you and your pride stay at priderock but just for now" "fine I agree" she said "but first we must discuss our plan" Simba nodded "okay follow me to the main cave but leave your lionesses outside" Zira didn't like the fact that her most hated enemy was telling her what to do but she had no choice "only one thing" she asked "can my son Kovu come in with me?" Simba thought and agreed "very well Zira but only because he is chosen to become king" they proceeded towards priderock many of the lionesses were staring at Zira and the outsiders growling and roaring at them Natasha and Oleg along with some conscripts followed behind them "I've got a bad feeling about this" Oleg said feeling worried "I know Oleg me too" "QUIET!" no talking" one of Simbas lionesses said pushing Oleg forward there were also lionesses behind them making sure they stay on the current path the pridelander lionesses had the outsider lions that followed Zira on her way to priderock holed up in another cave making sure they cant get out until the meeting was over.

When they made it to the main cave and entered there were an entire assembly of lionesses and male lions gathered together at the back of the cave, 2 lionesses and a male lion Nala, Kiara, and a wise elderly lion named Zikah were gathered at the front Kiara looked at Kovu and recognized him he was the lion that she met when she was a cub Kiara wanted to greet him but she was too afraid because his mother was standing right next to him and remembered what happened along time ago Kovu also remembered the same thing when he saw Kiara but Zira had her close eye on Simbas daughter and her son she also recognised Kiara and that same day as well and she certainly did not want Kiara getting anywhere near her son "alright" Simba announced I am proud to welcome the outlanders to join our cause in these dangerous and dark times a new enemy has risen from the shadows of our world to threaten our very life and existence we are in grave danger and we must bow to put our beliefs behind us that's all in the past now" "and yet you allow this backstabbing traitor to enter our lands putting us in even more danger?" Zikah asked "look im not here to fight any of you im just here to protect the world that I live in" "!ENOUGH!" Simba shouted "if we cant get along perfectly there will be no chance of defeating the rising sun" both Nala and Zikah looked at Simba confused and so did the audience of lions watching them. "Natasha tell them" Kovu begged Natasha got out some sort of rectangular box like object and opened it she set it down on the ground and pushed a button all the lions in the audience gasped as a giant light covered the cave wall it showed videos and images of the rising sun and the previous wars the soviet union fought against them the lions were horrified after seeing this Natasha turned the device off "now do you see what I mean?" Simba asked all the lions nodded "good first we need to hit the rising suns weak points the imperials have an airbase set up somewhere and we need to destroy it that's where all their flying machines are being built and if we destroy that it will cripple their defence but first we need to seek it out its hidden somewhere in the outlands so are you willing to fight for your pride or be crushed along with it who is with me?" all the lions roared and cheered "after we destroy their flying contraptions we will go to where they build their forces and destroy them for good!" Oleg was covering his ears due to all the cheering and roaring all the animals and lions outside the main cave also heard Simbas speech and roared and cheered as well. the outsider lions were released from their holding cave and welcomed to priderock.

"So when do we begin the invasion?" Simba asked "first we must assemble our red army and get the lionesses prepared we need to plan on how we will attack" "Zira whats your plan?" "well first you can charge in with your forces and distract the soldiers guarding the place then I can send out my lions for the finishing kill when their men don't have a clear shot which could maybe give your forces a chance to push through" "okay Simba how about you?" "our lionesses could charge at their defences but it might be risky due to the fact that their warriors have firearms" "well the outlanders are pretty good at sneaking and infiltrating so maybe we could send in some of Ziras lions and they could sneak towards their defences and set explosives to destroy them but first we need to send in some majordomos to fly in and scout the base and give us the signal" "that sounds like a pretty good plan" said Zira "okay I think we have everything planned out" Simba said and everyone nodded "the invasion will begin tomorrow and we must get all the rest we need for this upcoming event our families are depending on us" Simba announced everyone cheered and roared the pridelanders and the outsiders knew they had a big day ahead of them.

* * *

**yo whats up everyone here you have it sorry I took so long and if anyones asking hey how come you didn't put in timone and pumbaa or all the other lion king characters well sorry im not putting timone and pumbaa in here because I already put too much and im not putting in the allies either so there hope you all enjoyed the story im not done yet and I will add another chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**hey guys I hope your enjoying the story so far I had to get a lot done and a lot of homework too guuuh all I want is to have more time off so I can eat, play video games, and work on my story but now I had some time if you didn't notice I went back to the other chapters and did a rerelease on the three previous chapters I added more content and corrected the grammer and spelling mistakes although you still may find some glitches and errors but when I go back again and find more errors that have been left out I will have to rerlease the chapters again yeah I know it can be really annoying but it has to be done. at the last chapter WARNING SPOILER ALERT DONT READ THIS PART IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A SUPRISE there will be an important lesson at the end of the story but im not going to give it all away anyway im going to shut up now so enjoy the story!**

* * *

Oleg had his back against the solid wall next to the main cave entrance of priderock while taking multiple swigs of vodka all the others were asleep and it was dark out, he thought about tomorrow he also thought about the lions working with his fellow comrades "why is this even happening?" he thought "is this really the USSR's purpose helping a bunch of talking animals?" he took another sip of his vodka and stared into the night sky he looked at his watch 11:30 PM "nah it shouldn't be that much of a problem" he thought "its possible for mother Russia to make friends or maybe this is all just a dream" Oleg knew that if he blinked at any second he would wake up or that if he and his comrades are going insane Oleg looked at the sky again and saw something that caught his eye he stared for 5 seconds and saw something that looked like the clouds were forming into some sort of lion it stared down at Oleg, Oleg quickly rubbed his eyes and tried to make the hallucination go away he thought the vodka was making him see things it spoke to him "greetings Oleg" Oleg dropped his bottle of vodka, the glass bottle smashed on the ground then he started to tremble "who are you" he asked "my name is Mufasa the old king of priderock" "wait are you Simbas father?" Oleg asked "yes I am still even in death I still exist even if no one can see me I can see what you fear Oleg I have been watching you ever since you came to our world I have seen all of your actions and how you managed to get Simbas enemies to open up to him" "I don't even know how I could have done it im only trained to lead platoons into battle and kill enemies" "but you did manage to accomplish something your friend convinced our enemies to let go of their past, you showed my son that in the darkest of times you must ally even with your most hated enemy to defeat another that threatens you both you saved both the outlands and the pridelands from total destruction you and your allies have accomplished many things" "you really think so?" Oleg asked "anything is possible when you have faith but you must never give up and you must understand who you trust no matter how different or how powerful they are there will always be a purpose" Mufasa explained Oleg thought and said "your right Mufasa even if we are allied with talking lions we will still have a chance of winning" Mufasa smiled "now that you understand there will still be hope for everyone remember always have faith" then Mufasa disappeared causing the sky to return to its original state, Oleg pulled out another bottle of vodka and took a sip he thought about what the ghostly lion had said to him.

Kovu jerked and moved while trying to keep his eyes closed he knew he was never going to get any sleep if he kept thinking about tomorrow the presence of the pridelanders and being around them made Kovu feel very uncomfortable his mother and his siblings who were sleeping next to him under priderock while the outsiders were still not allowed to sleep in the main cave due to the fact the pridelanders still hated them didn't seem to have any problem at all but something was bothering him and he didn't know what it was the stars twinkled brightly in the sky along with the moon Kovu tried to close his eyes and waited for sleep but still nothing his brother snored loudly making things far more worse so he got up and went for a walk most of the humans were sleeping at the front of priderock while they slept in things they called tents and sleeping bags Kovu walked through the grassy field there were empty bottles of vodka and torn open food packets left by the humans but Kovu didn't even bother eating any of it because their food looked very unusual and weird compared to the animals that the lions hunt. Then Kovu began to smell smoke and started to panic thinking that there was a forest fire but came to relief that it was only one of those so called camp fires that the humans had been setting up Kovu followed the smell and then he came to a tent and saw Oleg sitting in front of a fire and was poking it with a stick Oleg looked at him "Kovu?" Oleg said startled a little "oh hey Oleg I couldn't sleep so I came out to kill off some energy" "that's reasonable" Oleg replied "I couldn't sleep either" how come?" Kovu asked "well first I was having some vodka then I saw some ghostly lion named Mufasa and it kinda creeped me out" "wait you actually saw him?" Kovu asked

"yeah who was he?" "that was the old king of priderock?" Kovu explained "yeah that's what he told me its just that at first I thought I was going insane have you seen him too?" Kovu shook his head "no I haven't but I have heard rumors and legends that some lions can see and talk to his ghost and sometimes it comes to visit them some say its true and some say its just a hallucination that some lions have because they're crazy or its just an urban legend" "hmm I see but im not crazy and I never have been" "maybe your one of the lucky ones" Kovu suggested "so Oleg I have a question to ask you what is vodka and why do you humans like to stare at fire so much? "well vodka is something humans like to drink when we are either bored or overly stressed or pissed off its water that has something in it that makes us feel relaxed or helps us calm down but we need to be careful about how much we drink otherwise it can lead to bad influences" "like what?" Kovu asked "well first it can make humans really dizzy and clumsy or it can make them act really weird and its really embarrassing" Oleg showed Kovu the bottle and Kovu sniffed it "yuck that smells horrible how do you humans even stand the taste of that stuff anyway?" Kovu asked with a disgusted look on his face "I have no idea but it seems common for us now lets end the vodka conversation and begin with why we like to stare at fire" "okay im listening" Kovu said "humans like to stare at fire because it keeps them warm and it kinda reminds them of home humans don't have fur like you do so its very common for us most humans don't do it very often now these days" Oleg explained "why not?" well humans are too busy playing with their electronics and mainly stay inside because of that remember I told you about technology and how it effects our lives?" "you mean technology makes humans lazy?" "that is correct Kovu but we cant get rid of it because we need it and it makes our lives easier but there are still humans that camp outside and have fires its not like no one does it anymore" "oh now I understand" just then they heard rustling in the grass Oleg had his hand on his pistol holster and Kovu had his teeth and claws ready "KOVU! what are you doing up" they both jumped and saw that it was only Kovu's sister Vitani who came back from a bathroom break "I have to go now Oleg thanks for the talk" "no problem friend anytime" his sister began pulling on his tail "okay tani im coming" "lets go before mother wakes up" she said in a bossy tone they began walking back to their sleeping spot and Oleg waved to them as they left.

When they made it back to their spot they found to their relief that their mother was still asleep "sleep Kovu its getting late" Vitani snapped Kovu began to lie down and close his eyes.

* * *

Hours have passed and the sun began to rise all the animals and birds came out of their nests getting prepared for the morning the bright African sun began to shine brightly on pride rock King Simba had awoken from his sleep he walked up to the edge of priderock and roared all the lions awoke from their sleep after hearing the roar and began their morning activities while all the soviet soldiers sleeping in their tents awoke and headed to the nearest watering hole to bath themselves while some others decided to stay dirty and perform their daily morning exercises some where either doing pushups, situps, lifting weights or doing their daily morning jogs around the grassy field like they did in the days when they were in training camps some were also checking their weapons and putting out their campfires most of them were greeted with shouts and taunts from soviet sergeants and drill instructors no one forgot about the upcoming event that they had to prepare for. lions were also getting ready sharpening their claws on the rocks and hunting for breakfast, soviet conscripts got in a straight line for uniform inspection and march training while lionesses and drill instructors were looking for any lions or conscripts who even thought about sleeping in or didn't seem to hear Simbas roar in their sleep.

"Kovu get up!" he heard his sisters voice nagging him while she pushed against his head trying to get him out of his sleep "okay im up" he said trying to stand while keeping his eyes open just give me five min- "oufff!" Kovus brother Nuka had rammed right into him on purpose "you awake now early bird?" Nuka teased Kovu felt wide awake now "why you!" Kovu lunged and tackled Nuka to the ground and began fighting "ENOUGH!" they both heard their mothers voice and immediately stopped "there is no time for playing games right now and I need you to be well behaved understood! their mother scolded them "yes mother" they both said "good now Nuka get yourself prepared and Kovu I need you to come with me" "but mother" "END OF DISSCUSSION KOVU!" Kovu knew that his mother meant business "yes mother" he said Kovu followed his mother toward the fields they stopped to where no one was around "Kovu?" "yes mother" he said nervously "I know we haven't talked about this in a while since this all started but now that we have some time I would like to tell you some things about becoming king" "okay" he said "I wont always be here to take care of you and your brother and sister so Its time that you start showing me that you can take matters by yourself because a king needs to be careful on what decisions he makes and I don't want to lose you" "what would you like me to do mother?" "I want you to lead our outsiders into battle and non of us may come back alive even if we have to work with our enemies we still need to work together after all lions are lions and there is no difference but except for our beliefs if we put our past behind us we will have Yoshiro's head to feast on and the rising sun will be no more "okay mother I will try my best" "good you are now big and strong just like I said you would be".

Oleg was fixing an apocalypse tank that was having some engine problems he had been in the construction yard ever since sunrise "that should do it" he said to himself he crawled out from under the tank and stood up brushing himself off his clothes were almost covered with oil and he couldn't wait to switch into new clothes "Commander Oleg" Natasha walked up to him "yes ma'am" the premier just contacted us earlier he said that we can start the invasion now" then a beeping sound came from Olegs laptop he took it out of the bag and opened it and premier Cherdenko appeared on the screen "greetings commander Oleg" he said "I have given you enough time to prepare yourself and now its time for mother Russia to take a stand against the imperials" "yes premier everything is all set we will begin right away" "good I will deploy more troops in the field the rising sun has been setting up their fortifications and their armies all over that world so be sure to use everything you've got" "understood premier" Oleg responded then he turned off the laptop "so are we ready?" Natasha asked walking into the room "yes the premier just contacted me and said that we can deploy our forces" "good I have their airbase marked on the map" Natasha got out her laptop and turned it on and typed in the command code for the grid map then the map appeared it displayed priderock, termite hills, and the soviet military bases. "Umm I don't see the imperial airbase" said Oleg "it isn't displayed on the map because the imperials have it in stealth mode so I marked it see look here" Natasha zoomed out the map and moved it to the outlands then zoomed in "its right there" Natasha pointed "its far north from termite hills" "you mean its been there all along?" Oleg asked "well yes" Natasha shrugged "then should we report this to king Simba?" "I think we should then we will go over the plan again".

At the main cave Simba, Zira, and Zikah were discussing on how they would make the surprise attack "I know Zira the empire may have highly advanced technology and I have seen it all" "you only saw half of it Simba your little army would never stand a chance against an army of primates that are capable of building flying contraptions and guns" said Zira "well I can see your point Zira but at least we have the USSR on our side" "I think I have a plan" said Zikah "you know when we talked about the invasion plan yesterday? "okay we're listening" said Simba and Zira "the outsiders could sneak in and set up those bomb things then Simbas forces can charge in along with the soviet humans and we would have them outnumbered" "yes I know but we already talked about this yesterday" Zira complained "I have some news!" they saw Oleg and Natasha walk in "we have detected their airbase far north from termite hills "you mean its been near our home all along?" Zira asked sounding shocked "yes we've just found out that the airbase has been cloaked so it cant be detected by our aircraft but our premier has found a way to detect them" "cloaked? what do you mean by cloaked" Zira asked looking puzzled "it means that the imperials have a machine that covers the base in an invisible field so no one can see it: Natasha explained "its kind of like they put a giant blanket over it" said Oleg "then we should head out and get to this airbase before those humans send out any more of their flying machines" Simba suggested" "yes the premier said that we must begin our attack immediately" Natasha said "and after we destroy their cloaking device we will use the vacuum imploder on the airbase so we need to get clear of the area before it fires" the three lions looked at Natasha with puzzled looks on their faces once again Natasha sighed " a vacuum imploder is a weapon that fires off rockets that explode on impact when they hit the ground and once they hit the ground they will cause a suction effect which means that it will suck anything in it like animals, people, buildings and pretty much anything else you will know when you see it.

Soviet forces were heading out to the outlands and so were the lions many bullfrog APCs, hammer tanks, apocalypse tanks, spider like mechs called sickles, V4 artillery tanks, sputniks, and MCVs were heading out in formations while swarms of twinblade attack choppers flew ahead Natasha and Oleg were inside of a twinblade helicopter "so how guarded do you think their airbase is?" Oleg asked "I have no idea commander Oleg none of us can even see it right now" "oh yeah right that cloak nonsense" "I wonder how Petrov is doing?" Natasha asked "hold on I will contact him" Oleg got out his radio "Petrov are you there?" "im right here commander Oleg me and the lions are at the second division" "well are you almost there" "almost Commander" "well hurry up we need you to disable that cloaking device before the rest of our attack force gets there" "understood sir" Petrov replied.

"Was that Oleg" Vitani asked "yeah he wanted to know how close we are" Petrov replied Petrovs platoon was called hammer 12 his squad consisted of 50 men and 46 lions and lionesses he had Sergie, Ivan, Zira, Vitani and Nuka in his squad while Kiara and Nala were in Petrenkos squad which was known as sickle 5, Simba was at the front leading his lionesses into battle and Zira made her son Kovu lead the rest of the outsiders since he was bound to become king. The squad moved further through the hot deserted terrain while Nuka complained the whole way there "mother are we almost there im getting so thirsty?" "complaining wont help Nuka" his sister teased him along the way sometimes they got into fights and their mother had to break them up "sergeant how far is this place? Sergie asked "don't worry Sergie its not that far now" Petrov replied "STOP!" Zira shouted, all the men froze in their tracks Petrov was looking around Zira had a wide eyed look on her face and so did Vitani and Nuka and all the other lions as they all looked ahead Petrov couldn't see anything so he didn't know what all the fuss was about he pulled out his binoculars and zoomed in on the highest level and could make out some vehical wrecks and an outpost of some sort then he put the binoculars away "good kitty" he said as he lightly patted Zira on the head Zira had an annoyed look on her face while she ducked away from Petrovs hand they continued walking until they eventually made it to the ransacked outpost and found an abandoned barracks the barracks looked as if it hadn't been there for long all the windows were smashed and it had the soviet hammer and sickle symbol/logo above the doorway the grass surrounding the structure was burnt and there was the wreckage of an apocalypse tank next to the structure it wasn't completely destroyed but one of the cannon barrels were bent out of shape and one of the treads were knocked off and there was a fire coming out of the main hatch and the tank looked as if it just got destroyed "it looks like its one of ours" Ivan pointed out "well the premier did say that he deployed more troops into Africa so maybe while we were making the peace negotiation there were troops already in deployment fighting the imperials" "that could be true sir" Sergie replied "hold on im just going to take a look inside" Petrov walked into the structure and inside of the structure was a disaster all the lockers were busted open but not all the weapons were gone there were still some racks that were filled with AK47s and other weapons there were some computer terminals that were still working Petrov walked over to the terminals and scrolled through them he found some security footage of rising sun forces attacking the outpost he found nothing else valuable within the terminal so Petrov shut off the terminal and walked out of the structure. when Petrov stepped outside all his comrades were staring at him and so were the lions "rising sun forces have been here" he said to all of them "they are close but they could still be here" all the lions looked ahead as if they could see something "GET DOWN NOW" Nuka yelled out then suddenly they heard battlecries coming from all directions soldiers wearing white armour suddenly jumped out of the grass and charged Petrovs squad "IMPERIALS!" one of the conscripts shouted

Petrov fired at a squad of imperial soldiers and killed them instantly all the lions scattered and began slashing and clawing at any imperials they could reach Sergie got out a Molotov cocktail and lit it with a lighter then he threw the Molotov into the tall grass and five imperial warriors ran out screaming with their bodies in flames then suddenly a mecha tengu came flying into the fight and transformed into its walker form and dropped from the sky the two legged mechanical monster landed on its metal limbs and began firing missiles in every direction and then it walked forward Zira was just finishing off an imperial warrior that she managed to pounce and take down she turned and saw the birdlegged war machine firing at several conscripts so she kept a low profile to avoid being spotted by the thing bullets bounced off of the hulking war machine as it as it gave death to anything with its missiles Petrov was aiding some conscripts that were taking cover by a burnt out tree that was knocked down "there is too many of them Petrov thought" just then an apocalypse tank came rolling out of the grass followed by more the tanks fired at the mecha tengu and the walking war machine exploded causing bits of scrap to fly everywhere all of Petrovs comrades cheered "FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!" Sergie yelled while firing his weapon at any retreating imperial while the lions chased and tackled any imperial warrior they could find Zira was feasting off the corpse of a dead imperial while Petrov watched in disgust "is that it sarge?" Sergie asked "yes Sergie and we are close to their airbase but the only problem is that the imperials know we're coming" "dah that shouldn't be a problem" Sergie said sarcastically, Petrov saw a bird flying toward him the bird landed below his feet "we've found their airbase" the bird sounded out of breath "but non of you can see it until you get close enough" "wait what do you mean?" Petrov looked very confused "I don't know how to explain it but somehow the base is invisible and it will only appear if you get close" "ah now I see what you mean can you lead us?" Petrov asked "yes yes I can but be careful" said the bird sounding very worried then the bird flapped its wings and flew north "alright comrades this way!" Petrov shouted.

Zira, Nuka and Vitani were following Petrov to the imperial airbase Petrov just contacted Oleg and Natasha and told them that they had to follow Simbas majordomos in order to find their main airbase Zira knew that they were close to their destination she could smell the imperial soldiers they walked farther "so Petrov can you tell me more about your experience in the USSR?" Zira asked "well there was a time when we were at Geneva and we were fighting against the Allied Nations our objective was to extract a top secret weapon that the allies were working on" "who are the Allied Nations?" Zira asked "the allies are another mortal enemy of the USSR their leader wanted to wipe our country off of the earth because he had something against our beliefs" "very interesting I don't know how you can stand against two mortal enemies at the same time" said Zira "anyway when we reached the lab that held the weapon they were making me and my squad went into the building to begin extracting the information, but when we started getting the intel we were attacked by allied troops the process was very long but we had reinforcements outside to protect us" "what was the top secret weapon?" Zira asked "well after we extracted the intel we managed to destroy anything inside the lab before we could get out and reach the extraction helicopter then when we got back to the base our scientists studied the intel and it appeared to be a vacuum like weapon that could suck anything in it was like some kind of bomb that generated a tornado effect that sucked in people, cars, buildings and a lot more, after we studied it we used the intel to build a weapon called the vacuum imploder" "oh yes that was the thing that Natasha was telling us about before we left she said that it fires off these rocket things that make this tornado like sucking effect that pulls everything in" "exactly" Petrov replied. As they walked some more the hot sun was beating down on Petrov and the rest of the squad Petrov covered his eyes as he looked up at the blue sky some mig fighters flew by breaking the silence with a loud jet noise causing Petrov and everyone else to cover their ears the soviet airforce must have been doing some reconnaissance they walked some more until they eventually came across a cave "alright we can stop and rest for a bit" Petrov announced the men and the lions walked into the cave it wasn't that big but it fit the entire squad Petrov handed Zira a bowl of water "thirsty?" he asked Zira began drinking out of the bowl it wasn't much but it was enough to satisfy Zira.

Zira was thinking about her son Kovu she hoped that her son wouldn't mess anything up while leading the outsiders she was watching her children wrestle outside of the cave Vitani had Nuka pinned to the ground while he was struggling to get up "I have never seen lions this close in my life" Petrov said as he sat down next to Zira "are you humans good for anything other then fighting?" Zira asked "well we do have families back in our country" "does your premier ever give you a chance to visit them?" asked Zira "our premier lets us return to our homes once in a while to visit our families but most of the time our premier wants us to stay and fight for our country our premier focuses on war and conflict with the enemy and we use our resources to build weapons and warmachines so we can have a better chance in battle" "well we usually like to hunt and stay with our families most of the time king Simba wouldn't allow us to enter his lands to hunt for food so times were very hard for us until you came, you humans have provided us with food and water and you convinced Simba to understand that even outsiders have feelings too" "and if we never came everything still would have been the same" said Petrov Zira nodded "well we should get going those imperials are not going to kill themselves" Petrov said as he got up "you are right human" Zira replied then the soldiers grabbed their bags and made their way north.

The squad made their way to a giant rock wall it wasn't that high but it was really high "hold on im just going to see if I can climb this" said Petrov "I dunno about this" Nuka muttered the squad watched as Petrov began to climb up the wall he eventually made his way up after a few tries Zira looked up to see but couldn't make anything out because of the sunlight "what is he doing?" Vitani asked Petrov was already at the top of the wall the bright African sun was shining brightly Petrov looked down and realized that he was on a giant cliff he could make out the entire savannah he was sure that their destination was right over there he took out his binoculars he could see a soviet base to the south and saw some vehical wrecks and he could see the rest of the soviet battalion advancing somewhere Petrov knew they were going the wrong way he began to hear a jet noise getting closer and closer then suddenly a jet fighter flew by causing Petrov to lose his left grip causing some rocks to fall behind him he regained his strength and pulled himself back up that fighter jet could have been a soviet mig fighter or an imperial sea wing he didn't know which one but it was really close to Petrov when it flew by he switched the binoculars to thermal vision and he could make out some sort of facility or something Petrov heard that you can see cloacked objects using thermal vision it looked like some sort of airbase "that must be it" Petrov thought he began to climb down he made it to the ground below him but Sergie and some others helped him down "what did you see Zira asked "I found their airbase but its cloaked meaning you cant see it but you can see cloaked objects using thermal vision "thermal vision Zira had no idea of what Petrov meant by that word Petrov sighed "never mind" he said "so what do we do now sir?" Sergie asked "first we need to infiltrate that base and destroy the cloaking device that's making the base invisible and after that we need to let the rest of the battalion know that the cloaking device has been destroyed but the base is heavily guarded" "we could wait until it gets dark out" Zira suggested "yeah that could work but we need to get closer to that place so we can wait" said Petrov.

The squad made their way to the savannah it didn't really take that long but they were close "wait I see something" said Sergie pointing out they approached the object and it wasn't that far it was a bullfrog armored personal carrier the vehical looked a little bit out of shape the windows were smashed there were several burn marks that were possibly from imperial pulse rifles and the inside of it was trashed "alright does anyone have engineer skills?" Petrov asked Sergie raised his hand he approached the vehical and opened the back door he went inside it was atrocious he walked to the driver seat and tried to turn the vehical on but to no avail "hmm" Sergie thought he opened up the panel below the terminal and found some of the wires cut "what the hell?" Sergie thought he had no idea how the wires got cut or who cut them he got out his satchel and took out some welding tools he took each wire and welded them together "that should do It" he thought he closed the panel and started the vehical up the engine started up and all the lights in the terminal came on Sergie smiled he exited the vehicle and stepped outside "okay everyone I got it working" he announced everyone stepped inside the APC "Sergie you drive" said Petrov pointing to the driver seat "what exactly is this thing again?" Nuka asked "its called a bullfrog APC" Vitani said sarcastically while rolling her eyes Nuka just stuck his tongue out at Vitani "the kid sure knows her stuff" Petrov thought as the vehical drove off.

It has been an hour since they drove off, the APC wasn't going that fast everyone was exhausted from all the walking and there were only Petrov, Sergie, two conscripts, and there were only three remaining lions left which were Zira, Nuka, and Vitani most of the others have been killed off from the attack Zira had just passed out and was already on the APC floor sleeping and so was Petrov the sun was just beginning to set the APC thumped violently causing the others to wake up Zira immediately woke from her sleep and began looking in every direction Petrov rubbed his eyes and yawned "don't worry we just hit some potholes" Sergie said while looking behind him "are we there yet?" Nuka asked "five minutes" Sergie replied "hey sleepyhead did you have a good nap?" said Petrov, Zira was far by annoyed by the sort of slang that Petrov used "it was as well as yours Petrov" the lioness replied "hey kitty cat no need to get fussy" "I find your sarcasm really annoying" Zira replied "well do you have any sense of humour" Petrov asked "we are here" Sergie said while stopping the vehicle "alright listen up" Petrov announced "the sun is about to go down so it will get dark in an hour so we must wait then when its dark we can infiltrate their base and destroy the cloaking device. After an hour the sun had set completely the squad were waiting inside the APC the sky was dark and the moon was out Sergie had just finished loading his AK47 he made sure to clean the barrel and put a silencer on the weapon "sergeant is it time?" he asked Petrov had just finished his cigarette "yes it is time but we must be very quiet" he announced "alright the time has come is everyone ready?" "im ready to tear apart any imperial I can get my claws on" Zira said viscously all the others nodded "good now lets move out" said Petrov they all climbed out of the APC and proceeded into the darkness the flashlights that were attached to their weapons shun brightly "we are getting closer I can smell those filthy imperials" said Zira just then out of nowhere buildings started to appear lights began to illuminate the dark dry land "how could this be" Sergie asked sounding amazed "if their base is being shielded by a cloaking generator you cant see it unless you get close enough" Petrov replied "alright here's the plan Sergie you will stay here and snipe any imperial troops guarding the entrance then me, Zira, Nuka and Vitani will move forward when the coast is clear" "that sounds like a good plan Petrov we outsiders have always been good at sneaking and entering" Zira replied "can you kill your pray silently without making any noise?" asked Petrov "I think so" Zira replied "okay now as I was saying once we get inside we must get to that cloaking device and plant the explosives so we can wait for the right moment to detonate them so the rest of our forces can detect the base on the radar map then we can fire the vacuum imploder bit it wont destroy the airbase entirely it will only destroy half of it so we need to send in the rest of our forces to finish off any remaining imperials" everyone agreed with Petrovs plan "okay lets move out" he ordered.

Zira and her two children moved cautiously alongside Petrov as they approached the base there were two guards standing at the entrance Petrov and the three lions quickly moved out of sight and hid behind a nearby boulder "Sergie I see two imperials guarding the enterance" he told Sergie over his comm "nah that wont be a problem" then the two guards suddenly dropped dead "good kills Sergie" Sergie was hiding somewhere providing sniper support tjey moved toward the enterance Zira was looking around cautiously Petrov looked at Zira "Zira are there any guards nearby" Petrov asked "I don't think so" she replied "but I think its safe to move on" she said they moved silently the base consisted of several ammo depots, warfactories, power generators and many other buildings "wait stop" Zira whispered everyone froze just in time to see five imperial soldiers coming out of one of the buildings Oleg could hear them talking about something but couldn't make anything out because they were speaking in Japanese the soldiers turned left and disappeared down a dark allyway "okay GO!" Zira ordered the three ran forward past the buildings then they slowed down and saw something "I think that might be it" Oleg pointed out the machine looked like some sort of tall pillar that was really high and on top of the pillar there was a glass ball with some silvar light inside of it and seemed to be emitting off some sort of silver wave that illuminated the area they approached the object really slowly then they began to hear footsteps they looked and saw an imperial warrior walking towards them Petrov and the three lions hid behind the cloaking generator as he walked by but then he stopped and turned around Zira quickly lunged at the soldier and clawed him causing the soldier to fall to the ground the lioness bit down on the humans throat causing blood to spray everywhere "Petrov was impressed by this then he began to set the explosives "are you sure that's going to destroy it?" Nuka asked "it may be small but the blast can be extremely destructive" he finished clamping the charges to the machine and armed them "there that should do it now we must get out of here" said Petrov they moved away from the generator and made their way to the entrance "so Petrov when does that thing blow up?" Zira asked "first we must wait until the sunrise so our forces will have a better chance of attacking and then when I press this button" he took out the detonator and showed it to the lions "the bomb will explode and it will destroy the cloaking generator that way we can see it from a far distance and on the radar map" he explained "but now we need to get back to the APC and get some rest then we can start the attack in the morning" "yeah im getting tired now" Vitani yawned then they made their way back to the APC.

* * *

**yo hey fellas hows it going if your enjoying the story so far please give it a review I would really like that and don't worry the rest of the battle will continue on the next chapter keep in mind that I have been playing a lot of call of duty and battlefield so it may take a while so anyway have a great day!**


End file.
